prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Pope
Henry Pope was the warden at Fox River State Penitentiary for eighteen years, before resigning. He's dedicated to making sure prisoners become productive members of society after they are released so he organized the prison industry program. This allows inmates to gain real work experience; he also runs an educational program that allows inmates to receive their GED and even bachelor degrees. He has been married to his wife Judith for 39 years. Biography Season 1 For his 40th wedding anniversary, Pope wanted to give his wife Judy a replica of the Taj Mahal. However, he constructed it poorly and has enlisted the help of Michael to make sure the structure is stable. Michael has used this time to help himself further his escape plan. Years earlier while in Toledo, Ohio, Pope had had an affair and fathered a child, Will Clayton, who later had run-ins with the law and died at 18. Pope had admitted the affair to his wife but did not tell her about Will. Agents Kellerman and Hale attempted to use this information to blackmail Pope into allowing Michael to be transferred to another prison, though their efforts failed when Pope refused the transfer and told his wife about Will. Presumably, she forgave him as Michael continued working on the Taj Mahal replica. Pope had immense respect for Michael as a structural engineer and as "a decent young man". Their respect and trust between each other increased as Michael regularly visited Pope to help him with his Taj Mahal project. Pope trusted Michael, often leaving him unattended in his office. On the night of the escape, Warden Pope was forced to release Lincoln from solitary by Michael while he held a shank against him. Pope was shocked and felt betrayed by Michael. He immediately contacted the police and the governor upon the escape. Season 2 Pope remains loyal to his staff even after FBI Agent Alexander Mahone persisted on questioning Dr. Sara Tancredi. When a conduct review committee voted to dock Pope two weeks pay and put him on probation for three months while Bellick was fired, Pope stood by Bellick and resigned in protest. While clearing out his office, Pope was reminded by the model of the Taj Majal of the trust he put in Michael and destroyed it in a fit of rage. After a 15-episode absence, Pope returned in "Bad Blood", playing a vital role. After Michael discovered that Pope was a member of the cigar club where, just before his murder, Frank Tancredi stored a piece of evidence that could exonerate Lincoln, Michael goes with Sara to Pope's house to ask him to get the evidence for them. After a heated argument that included Michael pointing a gun at Pope, Pope reluctantly agrees, but in exchange he asks Michael to turn himself in. Pope retrieves the evidence, which is a conversation recorded between President Reynolds and her brother Terrence Steadman two weeks after Steadman's supposed death, stored on a USB stick. After secret Service Agent William Kim attempted to arrest Pope just after he left the club, he is rescued by Michael, Lincoln and Kellerman. After Michael drops Pope off at his house, Pope tells Michael he doesn't need to turn himself in. The two then parted ways, on at least somewhat good terms. Trivia *The story Pope tells Michael of how Shah Jahan was overthrown by Aurangzeb, his favorite son before he could finish his "Black Taj Mahal" is an actual theory regarding the Taj Mahal. The story serves as symbolism to the Pope's relationship with Michael; as Michael, perhaps the Pope's "favorite son" in the prison, betrayed the Warden before he could finish the Taj Mahal (he also caused the Warden to resign following the breakout). External links * Warden Henry Pope's biography at Fox.com Pope, Henry